Birthday Treat
by Mooneclipser
Summary: Another, more upbeat take on how Sam got his new car in season7. A little raunchy and badly written as always. Enjoy & be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

Sam had been rushed off his feet planning and organising for Elsa's birthday party. He had used his skills and buddies to track down some of his beloved's long lost friends and relatives as a surprise and had utilised as many of the hotel staff as he could get his hands on. All of which were kind enough to bend over backwards for him, not just because he was the hotel owners 'Boy Toy' but because he was charming, had a way with people and was always gracious to them for helping.

The evening had been a great success. Elsa was delighted with the surprise party, especially the cake but she was overjoyed at seeing so many long lost faces and made no excuse to repeatedly show Sam how grateful she was by spending the night being overly affectionate with him in full view of her guests. The party raged on into the night but Sam had come prepared with more than a few days of lie-ins and time poolside along with the regular Siestas and today, gallons of coffee. As it started to wind down and guests were leaving, he quickly whisked her back to the penthouse suite for one last birthday treat. Glad to finally be alone together she kissed him deeply but he broke away insisting that she go remove her makeup and shower before bed. Tired from the evenings activity it sounded like a great idea so she kicked off her high hells and headed for the bathroom.

She enjoyed a steaming hot shower to ease the tension accumulated throughout the day but when the pounding hot water was turned off and the steam cleared a little, Sam was standing in the middle of the bathroom, hands folded neatly in front of him and a sexy sly grin on his face.

"How long have you been watching me?" Elsa asked, slightly surprised.

"Not nearly long enough!" Was his husky reply.

He grabbed an oversized, soft, fluffy towel and enveloped her with it as she left the shower. Sam held the towel around her, his strong arms pinning hers by her side, trapping them under the towel and kissed her slowly. She was hot from the shower but his lips were cool against her skin. His tongue was soft and supple as it delicately explored her mouth, but when he felt her body stiffen and press against him he knew she was ready for what he had in store. When a soft, whisper quiet moan of pleasure sounded deep in her throat, he took it as his cue.

Dropping the towel so that she was completely exposed in front of him, he swept her up in his arms, pirouetted her once on the spot which coaxed a girlish giggle from her before carrying her through to the bedroom. He sat her on the edge of the silky soft bed but when she reached for his belt he stopped her.

"No, tonight is your night. It's your birthday after all." He said softly.

Elsa was a strong, independent woman and one of the many reasons why Sam loved her was the ability she had to stand up to him. Sure, he wore the trousers in their relationship, well, they were more brightly coloured swim shorts than trousers but they were always evenly matched at being the dominant force in the bedroom, frequently taking turns as to who was in control, but not tonight. Tonight he would be in control and she would feel like a Queen.

Sam bent down and kissed her hard, passionately, ramping up her desire for him another notch. Gently exerting more force he leaned into the kiss, pressing her back against the bed. He lay alongside her and enjoyed the softness of her full lips while cradling her beautiful face in his hand. After a moment he glided his fingertips down her long slender neck, over the peak of her breast, along her waist and over the rise of her hip before crossing her lower stomach and resting his hand between her legs. He continued with his passionate kisses but left his hand immobile, teasing her with the implied pleasure yet to come. The devine torture of the warmth and presence of his hand was driving her wild. She squirmed and reared her hips off the bed so she came up into his palm only to be pressed back into the bed. He disengaged his lips from hers when she let out a small whimper at being denied the pleasure his fingers would bring. One of the most glorious sounds to Sam's ears was that of Elsa moaning with desire for him and he wanted to be able to hear those exquisite tones more clearly.

He continued by placing hot, hungry kisses on her neck trailing down to her heaving breasts, enjoying their soft fullness against his lips, brushing them with his smooth cheek freshly shaven for the party. Sam moved his hand fractionally further down between her legs and they parted automatically for him. He took her nipple in his mouth and flicked it with the tip of his rigid tongue while simultaneously entering her with his fingers. She let out a moan of pleasure, Sam couldn't help but smile at the sound. His long fingers established a slow rhythm which was mirrored by the movement of his tongue against her delicate nipple. He spent eons touching and kissing her like this while listening to her breathing become heavier and the delicate breathy moans of pleasure that punctuated it.

Her breast rose to meet his lips every time they parted from it. Her pelvis rocked against his hand, begging to increase the pace but he kept the steady rhythm. Sam adjusted his position and blazed a trail of hot kisses down her stomach as he slid off the edge of the bed and onto his knees. Elsa held her breath in anticipation and let it out in a rush as Sam's tongue found her most sensitive spot. Her back arched off the bed as the delicate texture of his tongue worked its magic coupled with his strong fingers which never missed a beat she was in her own little bubble of rapture.

They had been together for a little over three years now and Sam used the knowledge he had gained of her body along with his years of experience to bring her dizzyingly close to the edge. He brought her so perilously close and suddenly stopped. She writhed and grabbed fistfuls of his hair panting and whining for sweet release all the while. When he was satisfied that she had stepped back enough from the edge he continued with his movements, gradually increasing the pace and was rewarded by Elsa's moans raising an octave. He did this several times, just as she was about to fall over the edge into the oblivion of orgasm, he brought her back down to earth. Each time she begged him, pleaded with him to finish her off, even trying to push him away and do it herself her need was now so great.

When Sam was satisfied that she was ready and her cries were stirring a primal urge inside him, he rose to his feet and started to undress in front of her. He enjoyed the sight of her laying before him, wanton and hungry for his passion, a sheen of sweat made her body glisten and her eyes were that of a predator as they roved over him. As soon as he was free from the last fibre of fabric on his body she lunged at him. Unprepared and taken off guard her momentum knocked him off his feet and they both fell to the floor in a heap.

"Ouff... Elsa-" Sam started to scold but her lips clamped down on his and she kissed him hungrily, full of desire. Her damp hair fell in tendrils around his face as she moved to straddle him. Sam had to admit that his plan of driving her wild had worked a little too well as now the tables had turned. He allowed her to reach between his legs, encircle his manhood and use a few light strokes to coax his own moan of pleasure. It took no time at all for Elsa to be content that he was at peak firmness, place him at her entrance and look into his rich brown eyes while she slid down his length. They both whispered their pleasure at the action in a breathy sigh before she kissed him hard and sat straight up, ensuring she was able to gain maximum benefit from his engorged, throbbing member she started to move her hips. Sam used his powerful leg muscles to encourage her to raise higher, crash down harder and take even more of him inside her. Her perfect breasts bounced gloriously before him as grabbed her hips helping her keep the rhythm.

Sam's eyes rolled back into his head as he enjoyed the wonderful, pleasurable sensations Elsa was giving him, but when she changed the rhythm and her movements became more desperate he suddenly realised that he was supposed to be in control pleasuring her! He sat up, causing her to slow, placed one arm around her waist, the other at the back of her head and with tactical skill and precision he was able to flip her onto her back, taking care that she didn't hit her head on the ground. He now had the advantage on top of her, still cradling her head but now pinning her hip to the floor Sam began his skilful masterpiece. She could feel every centimetre of his magnificence repeatedly delving into her hot core, caressing all the right spots and making her call out even louder than before. The tension in her body rose from his masterful strokes until the room fell away and all that was left were his beautiful brown eyes gazing into her soul. In that moment her breathing became even more rapid and shallow, then suddenly, without warning her body convulsed releasing all the built up tension in a tremendous wave of pleasure as she fell over the edge. She held him tight while she orgasmed and screamed his name to the ceiling. He was only a moment behind her. An animalistic groan escaped his throat as his body shuddered and he buried his head in the crook of her neck, whispering her name over and over until they both stilled.

The following morning over breakfast Elsa thanked him again for the wonderful time last night and asked if he would do her a favour. She had an errand to run across town and wanted Sam to drive her so they could spend the rest of the morning together. He had agreed as the only thing he had planned for today was a sun lounger by the pool and a bottomless mojito. So they stood at the hotel entrance, Sam's arm possessively around Elsa's waist while the waited for the valet to bring his car around. A few minutes passed before a stylish black BMW pulled up, when Sam saw a flash of the champagne leather interior he couldn't resist whispering "Nice." under his breath, thinking it was for one of the other wealthy hotel guests.

"I'm glad you approve." Elsa gazed up at him with a pretty little smile. She had heard him.

Sam gave her a puzzled look, not fully comprehending her meaning. The valet approached them and offered him the keys, Sam cocked his eyebrow at the man, puzzled but not wanting to get his hopes up or jump to conclusions his gaze returned to Elsa.

"Just because it's my birthday doesn't mean you can't have a present too!" She cooed at him, rubbing a hand over the brightly coloured silken fabric that was denying her coiling her fingers around the hair on his manly chest.

"You bought me a new car for your birthday?!" Suddenly Sam couldn't take his eyes off the gleaming black machine. In a daze he took the offered keys and had enough presence of mind to tip the poor valet who had been looking uncomfortable hanging around in their conversation.

"I know you love the Cadillac but it was time for an upgrade. I wanted you to have something that would have no trouble outrunning the bad guys but not so ostentatious that it doesn't blend in if your tailing someone."

"I'm impressed you put so much careful thought into this. I love it, babe and you too of course!" Sam planted a delicate but intense thank you kiss on her lips.

"I bought the Cadillac not long after we met, when I didn't know so much about you, didn't love you as much as I do right now and I would have had qualms about trusting you with my life but if it came to it now, I would trust you implicitly." He didn't like where this was going but he let her continue. "I love you so much Sammy, I just wanted you to know that and I wanted to thank you for always coming back to me." Her hand lightly brushed his side, right on his gunshot wound and when she looked up at him her eyes were glistening.

"Aww, Pumpkin. I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her in a vice-like embrace and whispered into her hair "I will always come back to you, if I'm able." They stood statuesque for several moments and when they broke apart he asked "Now, how about that errand?"

"I lied. There is no errand." She admitted. "But I'd still love to go for a drive with you." A sly smile spread slowly across her soft lips.

"Hop in." He replied with a sly smile of his own.

Sam escorted her to the car, opened the door for her and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her skirt ride up to give him an eyeful of her sumptuous long legs. He closed the door and quickly made his way around the front of the car, but not so quickly he didn't enjoy the look of his new black sweetheart, jumped into the drivers side and quickly made himself comfortable. He started the engine which made a deep throaty purr that vibrated in the manly part of him that was hard wired to horsepower.

"Oh yeah!" He grinned at her like a giddy schoolboy and watched while she put on her sunglasses, turn to him and say

"Take me for a ride."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**

This is for my #Burners on Twitter who are celebrating their birthday this month and for one TweetHeart in particular.

Badly written as always but I hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

They drove around Miami, Sam did his best not to get stuck in traffic but at that time of morning it was almost impossible, which drove the need to test his new car out on the open road. He pointed the black bullet in the direction of the Everglades and sped down the highway. Elsa was enjoying the drive, well to be honest, she was enjoying the feel of Sam's strong thigh muscle through the light fabric of his chinos.

As the drive wore on Elsa played with the air conditioning and fiddled with the knobs and switches on the radio. Sam tested the handling and acceleration prowess of his new toy and found it very satisfying to have so much raw power at his beck and call. After a while of what seemed like directionless travel Elsa became distracted and let her mind wander back to the previous night. A sultry slow smile spread across her full lips as she remembered the heady sensations of pleasure Sam had given her.

"Uhh... Elsa." Sam groaned low in his throat.

"Humm?" She looked at him a little confused when he didn't continue.

Sam managed to flick his eyes to hers and give a mischievous grin before looking down at her hand, back to her soulful eyes and finally settled on the road once again. Following the line of his gaze it became apparent why it looked like he was only half concentrating on the road. She had been so distracted by her lusty thoughts of last night that her hand, which had been idly stroking his thigh, had managed of its own accord to stroke her hearts desire, the substantial manliness between his legs. Now consciously aware of what she was doing she could focus her whole attention on the task at hand.

"Ugh, yeah baby." Sam said in a deep husky voice.

Closing his eyes as he gave in to the delight of her fingers only caused a momentary drift across the road but Sam quickly realised his mistake and utilised the impressive handling of the BMW to correct it. Deciding that he had driven enough and they should stop somewhere off the beaten path he guided the car down a side road for a mile or so before turning onto a dirt track leading to nowhere. The suspension tackled the potholes with ease but every now and again the car lurched as a tyre sunk into a deep divot which added an extra something to Elsa's advances as her well manicured nails scraped against the fabric of his chinos coaxing little gasps of delight from him.

"Are you deliberately driving into every pothole on this road?" She asked sweetly after catching on to what was happening.

"Maybe?" Was his cheeky reply. This time he could afford to give her one of his charming smiles and feast his eyes on her beauty for longer than just a moment.

Sam pulled the car off the track into a little clearing amongst the dense Everglades vegetation. Once the several hundred horses had been put to bed Sam jumped out and jogged around the car to open the door for Elsa.

"Even the most spacious car can feel cramped after a long journey." He said while graciously extending a hand to help her out.

"It's such a nice day but I didn't come prepared for a walk." She said, swinging her long legs out of the car and trying to find purchase with her towering high heels.

"That's ok, baby. I plan on stretching your legs a different way!" Sam didn't give her a chance to chastise him for being so crass as with a quick movement he extracted her from the car, pulled her close and possessed her mouth with his lips.

Caught off guard she teetered forward on her high heels leaning her body weight against his sturdy frame, Sam slid his strong arms around her, holding her close, reassuring her that he wouldn't let her fall. Regaining her balance she was able to better enjoy the press of his lips against hers, the soft warmth of his tongue as it massaged her own and the rough tickle of his day old stubble against her soft skin.

His tenderness drove her flame of desire brighter, her need grew deeper, her lust grew higher until when she felt his delicious firmness pressing against the front of her skirt she was unable to control herself any longer. Placing her hands on his shoulders she pushed him back, breaking the kiss. Her lips burned not only from the coarseness of his stubble but with longing for the void his lips had left.

"I want to thank you for last night" She said in a breathy voice laden with desire.

"You already have, beautiful." Was his equally breathy reply.

Elsa knew that in this one moment if she gave in to him, he would spend as long as he could pleasuring her and while that was no bad thing it meant that she wouldn't get her way. Digging her heels into the unyielding ground she threw all her weight into spinning Sam around. Taken a little off guard he stumbled backwards against the open car door but she pressed her advance against him, their bodies slammed the door shut and she pinned him against it.

Sam's eyes had been wide with surprise but being so aroused by her forcefulness they became hooded with lust and locked onto her luscious lips. As he went in for the kill she placed a slender finger on his lips, stopping him cold. She could feel the tension rise in his body at being denied but she knew that would soon vanish with what she had planned. Elsa drew her finger down over his lips, over the protrusion of his masculine chin and down over the small patch of exposed chest, stopping at the first fastened button of his Hawaiian shirt. She kissed his chest softly, nipping playfully at his chest hair but instead of tackling the button as he expected she kissed it before continuing south, kissing every button along the way. Adjusting her position as she progressed lower she knelt before him obtaining an eyeful of the straining fabric of his chinos.

Knowing that her hearts desire was only hidden by a few flimsy pieces of fabric, her fingers worked quickly to remove all obstacles before her. Released from its confines his considerable manliness leapt forth into the wild but only for a second before being captured by her mouth. Sam let out a strangled gasp of pleasure before moaning her name as her lips started to perform their magic. Focusing her attention on the soft, smooth skin on the bulbous head of his throbbing member she kissed, over exaggerating the use of her lips for better effect. She spent long moments tracing a figure of eight to infinity against his most sensitive spot with the tip of her tongue before taking the summit of his mighty erection in her mouth and rolling her tongue around and around it.

She enjoyed listening to his sharp little intakes of breath and deep moans of pleasure from her attentions as she worked her way down the considerable length of his shaft. What she couldn't completely take into the warm, delicate moistness of her mouth she clutched with one hand to ensure no part of him was left unstimulated which left her other hand free to fondle him. Elsa set an easy, steady rhythm as she glided her lips incessantly up and down, her tongue feeling every variance of his silken skin. When her hand caressed him into a tight tension Sam had to grip the side of the car to make sure he didn't inadvertently grasp handfuls of her hair in an ungentlemanly fashion and give in to the potent sensations she was stirring inside him.

Upon tasting a bead of his essence every fibre in her body screamed to move faster, to drive him to the back of her throat, to work harder in giving him the ultimate release of pleasure but as soon as she began to act on her impulse Sam groaned low in his throat and slid along the hot metal of the car pulling himself away from her. So engrossed by her activity she was unable to follow and had to release him from her attentions. Her saliva clung to him like gossamer as she looked up at him with huge puppy dog eyes unsure of what she had done wrong.

"If you keep going like that I won't get to have my way with you." Sam's gruff voice was barely audible as he extended a hand helping her to her feet. He kissed her passionately as his fingers slipped under the hem of her skirt, his palms trailed up her thighs hiking the fabric up to her waist as he found his lacy treasure. Disengaging from her lips with a sly smile he quickly dropped to his knees, her lacy panties descending with him. Elsa placed a light hand on his shoulder for support as she stepped out of the last remaining fabric barrier between their gateway to paradise.

As Sam slowly stood he playfully nipped at the soft, tanned flesh of Elsa's inner thighs, inhaled the faint floral aroma of her perfume as he rose past her stomach, ran his nose against the profile of her breast, planting a kiss on the fabric hiding her nipple on his way past before continuing his trail to the crook of her neck where he delivered a staccato of kisses along her collar bone.

Elsa dropped her head back and let a soft moan escape her lips, she couldn't help but enjoy the attention of the wonderfully tender love Sam always gave her. When her eyes locked onto his, the love she saw radiating from them melted her heart and she was immeasurably happy that after the events of the previous year they had an unspoken promise to always live for the moment.

Sam wrapped his burly arms around her lithe frame, picking her up and depositing her on the hood of the car above the front wheel arch. Realising he still had hold of her lacy undergarment he slung them over the edge of the side mirror before focusing his attention back to his beautiful love and her long, slender, exposed, legs. He placed his hands on her knees and using light pressure on his thumbs, spread her legs wide. She let out a soft gasp as the fresh air caught her womanhood, heightening her anticipation of what was to come. He pushed his hands up her thighs to their apex and with a delicate touch spread her silken folds, noting with a sly smile just how moist she had already become before he even had a chance to work his charm.

He stroked her hot, moist entrance with the tip of his throbbing erection, causing her to cry out for him with need. Partially satisfying her, he lightly inserted the smooth, bulbous head of his member for just a moment before withdrawing. He teased her with this light, gentle penetration several more times until she could bare it no longer. Gabbing the collar of his Hawaiian shirt with both hands and wrapping her legs around his hips she drove him deep inside her.

"Oh, Elsa." Sam's whispered hot breath caught on her ear, reflecting the sweet pleasure she was giving him.

"SammMMmm..." Was all she could manage as he withdrew before plunging inside her again setting a steady, incessant pace.

The earlier antics of her lips had woven magic around him as he now felt as hard as granite against her velveteen softness. As Elsa revelled in the feeling, Sam, ever the gentleman to his ladies needs, slipped a finger through her neatly trimmed bush to settle on the bud of her womanly flower. He mimicked her earlier actions and drew an infinity symbol, as she was still sensitive from the previous evening she was instantly catapulted to the precarious edge of orgasm.

Pulse racing furiously, breathing shallow and ragged she craved him like a Legionnaire lost in the desert craves water. Wrapping her legs tighter around him to drive his manliness deeper and hasten their rhythm the tip of her heel caught his round derrière causing a frown to flicker across his serene face for less than a second before he realised that the sharp little pain was not altogether unpleasant and had the amusing effect of spurring him on.

As the climax of their frantic actions approached Sam made the mistake of tilting his head back and catching a glimpse of their location. Surrounded by the natural vegetation of the Everglades he had a momentary flashback to the previous year. To a time when he didn't have his freedom. A time when he was a prisoner, Rebecca's prisoner and to when he thought he was going to die out here in the Everglades. The enormity of emotions he experienced on that day hit him once again with full force, wrapping around his heart and squeezing the breath out of him. He looked down at Elsa's beautiful face, eyes half closed with passion, teeth gently biting her lower lip and thought about how deep his love for her ran through him. How he had longed to see her again, take her to dinner and make love to her all night long.

Having her in front of him, wrapped around him and ceaselessly pounding into her was more than he could bare.

"Elsa..."

It had been barely a whisper but she heard something catch in his voice. Something she had only heard once before, a long time ago, on her voicemail. However, all was forgotten when a moment later Sam pushed her senses over the edge causing her to cling to him as she screamed his name while orgasming around him. The strength of her orgasm quickly resulted in his own, spilling the honeyed fire of his essence inside her. They rode the wave of rapture together until the blissful moments had passed and their breathing had calmed.

Sam rested his head on her shoulder and didn't move. Concerned when she realised he was taking much longer than usual to recompose himself she ran a slender finger under his chin, tilting his head up so she could meet his gaze. What she saw in his glistening brown eyes disturbed her.

"Sam? What is it? What's wrong?" Her voice was full of concern as she frantically wrecked her brain trying to think of the cause for his distress.

"I was thinking about when Rebecca kidnapped me. About how I thought I'd never see you again. About the voicemail I left you. About how much I love you." He looked away, eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings in a futile attempt to hold back the tears. When she saw a single fat teardrop roll down his cheek her heart broke.

"Oh, Sammy!" She said on a concerned sigh while holding him tighter, trying to reassure him. "You know if I had my way you'd be tied to a sun lounger and it chained to the poolside bar so you didn't go on these dangerous missions! But I understand. I love you Sammy. I love you." She finished so quietly and with such love he couldn't bear for their lips to be so far apart.

He kissed her so tenderly, trying to convey the depth of his love in unspoken words, by the simple act of a kiss. She felt the moistness from his tears on her cheek and she kissed him with equal tenderness in reply. She had never experienced such a tender, caring, skilled lover as Sam Axe and so for the millionth time she thanked her lucky stars that they had found each other, sent up a silent prayer for his safety and held him close to her heart.

They had stayed in their loving embrace for some time before agreeing it was best to head back to the city. The journey was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts before Elsa suddenly sat bolt upright with a start and squealed "My panties!" while looking out the window to see the empty side mirror.

"Pumpkin, their long gone!" Sam said with a chuckle "I'm sorry honey. I own you a new pair." He had sounded sincere but the wide beaming grin gave him away. She returned his smile suddenly content in her heart that he was happy once again. After a moment his hand slid across onto her thigh and his fingers stealthily worked their way under the hem. She looked across at him and was captivated by his smile. He looked over at her with that charming smile and declared

"I think we need to stop again!"


End file.
